ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Team
Police officers in-game enforce traffic laws and respond to crimes in all games. They keep order and have authority on all roads in revamped games. Some officers do have authority on Classic games as well. Police officers drive modified civilian vehicles, which are generally faster than their civilian counterparts (barring the police variants of the Camaro and Charger), similar to police cars in real life, and most also have light bars designed to direct traffic. Like other jobs in-game, this job is a gamepass job and it costs 75 R$ (ROBUX) since 10/13/2017, but before, it was 50 R$ (ROBUX) and the player must have less than 50 bounty to go on this job. This pass includes all police tools and vehicles, which are below. All vehicles have a $300 revenue per mile. Vehicles All police cars sound an air horn rather than the standard car horn, if the G button is pressed. For cars and information, check out the Police Vehicles article. In UD: Cape Dann, there was a rare Easter Egg with a 0.14 chance of getting it. The Easter egg is that you will get a red police car (or any other vehicle with a number) that goes 666 MPH and has black smoke coming from it. Rumors say that this car makes weird noises and backwards sounds and that it can cause weird weather phenomenons in-game, such as reports of black snow with a dark red sky. These vehicles are extremely rare and were easily obtained in UD: Cape Dann, where every vehicle went 666 MPH and all numbered vehicles were the 666 ones. Police Cruiser Main article: Police Cruiser The older police cruiser is based on a Ford Crown Victoria Sedan. This cruiser can carry 4 people, and it is used for regular patrols and pursuits. Prior to the mesh update, this car had a top speed of 110 mph (177 km/h), but post mesh update, the car was replaced with an actual Ford Crown Victoria, and has a top speed of 130 mph (209 km/h). Police SUV The original police SUV is based on a Chevrolet Tahoe. This vehicle serves a similar purpose to the Crown Victoria, and shares its seating layout with its civilian counterpart. Prior to the mesh update, this car had a top speed of 100 mph (161 km/h), but post mesh update, the car was replaced with an actual Tahoe and has a top speed of 132 mph (232 km/h). This vehicle accelerates quicker than the Crown Victoria, but has worse turning capability due to its size. Police Explorer This vehicle, along with its civilian counterpart, was added on February 2nd, 2018 after winning a user poll on what car to be added to the UDU. It is a modified variant of the 2018 Ford Explorer Platinum, and shares its layout with the civilian Explorer. It has a top speed of 130 mph (209 km/h), and accelerates slightly quicker than the Tahoe. Police Camaro The police Camaro was once one of the fastest vehicles in UD. It is also the first of three vehicles that are unavailable as unmarked vehicles, and was primarily added to pursue sports cars and exotics. Prior to the mesh update, this vehicle had a top speed of 145 mph (250 km/h) and only seated 2 people, but after the mesh update, the car's top speed increased to 164 mph (264 km/h) and it became able to seat 4 people. It is actually slower than its civilian counterpart, which has a top speed of 165 mph (266 km/h). Police Charger The police Charger was added in the Dodge update along with its civilian counterpart. It is based on the 2012 Dodge Charger SRT-8 and is identical to the police Camaro statistically, so choosing between it and the police Camaro come down to preference. It is also slower than its civilian counterpart, which has a top speed of 175 mph (282 km/h). Police Transport Van A vehicle made by Zeffy94, the police van is used as a pursuit support vehicle, or as a team van for carrying multiple police officers. It was the second vehicle that is unavailable as unmarked. This vehicle has the highest carrying capacity of any police vehicle, being able to carry 6 people. The older version of this vehicle is based off the Chevrolet Express van and has a top speed of 100 mph (160 km/h). It was later replaced with an unmarked only vehicle based on the GMC Vandura after the mesh update, which has a top speed of 113 mph (182 km/h) and does not come with a light bar. Police F-150 This is a police variant of the Ford F-150. It, along with the police Camaro and Charger, are unavailable as unmarked. Prior to the mesh update, this vehicle could seat 5 people and had a top speed of 100 mph (160 km/h), but after the mesh update hit, it has a top speed of 116 mph (187 km/h), accelerates the quickest of all police cars not based on sports cars, no longer came with a light bar, and only carries 4 people. Unmarked Cars The unmarked police cars are the only paintable vehicles in the police fleet. The unmarked cars, as their name implies, have no visible police markings or a roof light, but have smaller, less visible police lights located around the vehicle. Prior to the mesh update, no unmarked unit had a traffic director but after the mesh update,the Crown Victoria and the Ford Explorer were equipped with the Traffic Director. The Unmarked Tahoe and the Van does not have the Traffic Director. Unmarked cars share their stats with their marked counterparts. Police Corvette The police Corvette is the second high-speed pursuit vehicle in-game, which is based on the C7 Corvette. This vehicle is made by Zeffy94, a developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It has the same seating arrangement as the normal Corvette. Originally, this vehicle was for admins when the first public version was cancelled (known by players as the Staffvette). However, a public version of the police Corvette was eventually released on January 4th, 2018, and is available as a reward for officers that have traveled over 2,000 in-game miles. It is easily the fastest police vehicle by far, and is designed to pursue exotics and other cars that the Camaro and Charger would otherwise have trouble keeping up with. Future Vehicles SWAT Team vehicle The SWAT team vehicle is the latest known police vehicle that is under development, which was announced in January 2017 by TwentyTwoPilots. This vehicle will have special SWAT markings and emergency lights package, as well as a closer look to a Hummer. It has yet to be released. SWAT vehicles also feature a nonfunctional satellite dish on the roof, as well as a body closely related to the military version of the Hummer. Tools Police officers also have access to these tools: Pistol The pistol can affect players who have over 100 bounty, or players whom are armed. Unlike other teams, if an officer discharges his/her weapon, he/she will not be charged. The pistol can shoot tires to "deflate" them, useful when in pursuits. Officers can now use pistols in third person, making it easier to move the mouse. Handcuffs The handcuffs can arrest any player with over 10 bounty. To arrest the player, the officer has to click multiple times on the player's torso to put them in jail. The affected player will then respawn in a jail cell in the prison. The affected player has a 1-6 minute sentence, depending on their previous bounty (a higher bounty results in longer imprisonment). Radar Gun This tool can track a vehicle's speed within a set range. This is useful for performing traffic and speed enforcement, as well as tracking the speed of a fleeing suspect. Flare The flare tool drops flares on the road to warn people not to enter, or they have to change lanes as their lane is blocked. They are not physical due to potential issues regarding griefing, so you can NOT stop a chase with just them, but use more as warning lights that can move around. Prison Key Card This key card gives you all access to all doors and cells in the police/prison complex, even if the key card isn't equipped. Don't lose it because other players can sometimes pickup your key card when you are killed. Any player that isn't a police officer with a key card will gain about 200 bounty. On the game's GUI, as a police official, the key card has your player name and player picture on it. It will say Officer name. To open the doors in the cell, click the grey button without holding the key card. Laptop The laptop can be used for viewing traffic cameras, just like what DOT workers and EMT's do. The cameras are useful for working out locations where criminals or drivers that have escaped your pursuit or you are unable to find them. See Also... * Bounty * Staff Corvette * Prison/Police Department * Rifle Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU